


Рано или поздно

by Alliar



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Omega Verse, Rating: NC17, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>во время миссии в Джайпуре у Эггзи начинаются проблемы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рано или поздно

— Джайпур? — недоверчиво переспросил Эггзи. — Где вы место-то такое отыскали? Ненавижу Джайпур.

— Ты же ни разу там не был, — хмыкнул Мерлин, с явным удовольствием наблюдая за его страданиями.

Врач неумолимо воткнул в руку Эггзи иголку и впрыснул в вену какую-то дрянь. По спине побежала промозглая дрожь, сдавившая горло. Эггзи зашипел и оскалился, безуспешно пытаясь контролировать свою реакцию. Рука онемела, сердце заколотилось сильнее и чаще. Организм воспротивился, а после сдался, побежденный действием препарата — как и прошлый, и позапрошлый, и все предыдущие разы до этого.

Эггзи тяжело выдохнул, пережидая накативший приступ черноты перед глазами.

Джайпур, надо же.

— Если согласишься, можем вживить под кожу чип, чтобы постоянно знать о твоем местонахождении, — предложил Мерлин, углубляясь в прикрепленный к планшету отчет о прошлой операции в Бангкоке. — Не примем меры — ты рискуешь остаться там навсегда. И я говорю вовсе не о твоем желании переселиться, ты же понимаешь. 

— И чип взорвется, если я сделаю что-то не так, — сумрачно предрек Эггзи. — Поцелуйте меня в зад, но нет, никаких посторонних предметов у меня под кожей.

— Весьма необычные фантазии, — задумчиво произнес Гарри, прикрывая дверь. — Следи за языком, юноша, что за выражения.

За его спиной щелкнул замок. Гарри пересек медицинский блок и остановился рядом с Мерлином, разглядывая оборудование. В его присутствии Эггзи почему-то почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Вовсе не фантазии, — чуть менее грубо отозвался он, пытаясь пошевелить пальцами. — Не хочу, чтобы Мерлин и весь отдел поддержки знали, сходил я в туалет или прогулялся до квартала красных фонарей. У меня может появиться личная жизнь, раз уж на то пошло.

— Мы видели, как ты трахаешь шведскую принцессу, что тебе еще от нас скрывать? — съехидничал Мерлин.

Как кто-то будет трахать меня, если оно, это темное, победит, чуть не ответил Эггзи.

Гарри подошел ближе и встал рядом с кушеткой, задумчиво разглядывая что-то над его головой — наверное, изучал показатели. Если бы не этот рассеянный взгляд, пустой и одновременно беззащитный без очков, Эггзи мог бы подумать, что Гарри о чем-то знает. Или подозревает, но почему-то никак не решится спросить напрямую.

Иногда Эггзи думал, что быть джентльменом — это одна сплошная головная боль.

И если он не желает разочаровать наставника, то придется стать джентльменом, даже если широкие джинсы были удобнее сшитых на заказ костюмов, даже если он привык к другому образу жизни. Даже если ему хотелось поддаться инстинкту и раздеть Гарри Харта, а после вылизать его — всего, полностью, ощутить, какой он внутри и снаружи, почувствовать на себе его вес, пересчитать шрамы, тронуть губами все родинки.

Оливер, штатный медик, перебирал ампулы с препаратами, а потом вколол еще один в плечо — Эггзи дернулся и поджал губы, усилием воли заставляя себя сидеть ровно.

Если бы не чертов организм, раз в несколько месяцев сходивший с ума и требовавший немедленно отключить разум и отдаться на волю глупому животному инстинкту, он не проходил бы через все эти унизительные разговоры и не менее унизительные процедуры.

Гарри сказал когда-то давно: пора ломать традиции, они устарели и прогнили.

Если бы Эггзи был не настолько опьянен открывшимися перспективами, если бы не упивался ощущением собственной избранности, не погрузился в новую жизнь с головой — возможно, все сложилось бы по-другому.

— Уверен насчет чипа? — напомнил о себе Мерлин, разглядывая лицо Эггзи поверх планшета. — Я как раз закончил работу над его блокирующими функциями. Возможно, тебе не понадобятся все эти уколы.

— Нет, — отрезал Эггзи. — Нет, ни за что. Я справляюсь.

— Гарри, повлияй на него, — досадливо процедил Мерлин. — Твой подопечный невыносим.

— Эггзи взрослый человек, Мерлин, — с улыбкой отозвался Гарри. — Не думаю, что могу заставить его.

Голос Гарри бархатным одеялом обнял плечи и заставил дрогнуть сердце.

Эггзи хмуро смотрел на свои онемевшие руки и сжимал зубы, чтобы не заорать. Щекотная дрожь под кожей ощущалась как темное, животное желание, которое шептало ему: отбрось лишнее, поддайся. Возьми, прими, сделай своим, отдай все, что имеешь.

Какого черта, цикл еще не подошел к концу, он не должен всего этого чувствовать.  
Какого черта.

— Эггзи? — обеспокоенный голос ввинтился в мозг через уши, прохладной лентой скользнул вдоль хребта. — Все хорошо?

— Еще один, — предупредил врач, заходя за спину.

К шее сзади прижалось острое, надавило, проникая под кожу.

Эггзи вскинул взгляд, проваливаясь в Гарри Харта. Он стоял напротив, склонившись так близко, что можно было дотянуться губами, и продолжал что-то встревоженно спрашивать. Его голос превращался в рокот морских волн, то накатывающих, то отдаляющихся. Мерлин молчал, глядя с прохладным исследовательским интересом.

Разумеется, в Кингсман никогда не принимали таких, как Эггзи. Должно быть, за ним пристально наблюдали, даже когда он спал.

Улыбнувшись, он вытянул руку, хватаясь нечувствительными пальцами за рукав Гарри. Плотная ткань пиджака шероховато смялась от прикосновения.

— Я... — выдавил он, чувствуя, как синтезированная отрава мчится по венам, успокаивая то, темное, животное, злое. Усыпляя его, отравляя, убивая.

Я в жопе, Гарри, хотел сказать Эггзи.

Я в полной жопе.

— Со мной все хорошо, — вместо этого ответил он и с усилием разжал пальцы.

Ладонь безвольно упала на обтянутое джинсовой тканью колено, к шее прижался смоченный антисептиком ватный тампон. Резкий запах заставил поморщиться, зато привел в себя.

Эггзи тяжело сглотнул и зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза — Гарри снова был далеко.

И снова смотрел чуть выше его головы, и взгляд у него был спокойный, как водная гладь, темный и нечитаемый.

— Можешь двигаться? — спросил Оливер, глядя на него с предупредительным сочувствием.

— Да.

Эггзи ненавидел такие взгляды.

Он встал, покачнулся и сделал несколько шагов. С каждым вдохом становилось все легче: темная тварь внутри него отступала, сворачивалась клубком, засыпала на время.

— Эггзи, нам нужно кое-что обсудить, — заметно потеплевшим голосом сказал Гарри, направляясь к двери. — Иди за мной.

Он кивнул Мерлину, бросая взгляд, который Эггзи не смог расшифровать, и вышел. 

Эггзи не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.

***

Джайпур встретил их неприветливой черно-серой завесой дождя.

Потоки воды неслись по улице вместе с грязью, мусором и сорванными с деревьев ветками. Ветер нарастал; Гарри предрек грозу ночью — будто это было не очевидно.

Стоя в своем номере рядом с кроватью, Эггзи с мрачным удовлетворением расстегивал насквозь промокшую рубашку, с трудом проталкивая пуговицы в тугие петли. Оледеневшие из-за марш-броска под дождем пальцы не слушались и скользили. Брюки облепили ноги второй кожей, обняли, словно захватили в плен. Мокрые волосы растрепались, от прически не осталось и следа, и теперь отросшая челка свешивалась на один глаз, щекоча веко сырой прядью.

Эггзи пригладил волосы, пальцами зачесывая их назад, а потом бросил взгляд на тумбочку, куда положил очки, предусмотрительно отвернув их к стене. Вряд ли Мерлин постоянно мониторил, что с ним происходило, но после инцидента с принцессой Тильдой Эггзи стал осторожнее — это касалось и работы, и его повседневной жизни.

Ему не нужны были лишние косые взгляды и поводы для подколок, их и так было более чем достаточно.

Из ванной доносился шум воды — как оказалось, горячая вода была подведена еще не ко всем номерам, поэтому Гарри пришел отогреваться к нему.

Чертов Гарри Харт и его бескомпромиссное отношение к работе.

— Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, — сказал Эггзи в штаб-квартире Кингсман, когда узнал, что отправляется на задание не один. 

— А мне не нравится, как ты ведешь себя в последнее время, — отозвался Гарри с нотой укоризны в голосе.

Безупречно выверенная интонация, доля обиды, доля смирения, доля удивления — он знал Эггзи как облупленного, изучил, будто находился рядом всю жизнь. И представлял, как надавить на совесть, чем беззастенчиво пользовался.

Эггзи смолчал, принимая его решение, как и полагается хорошему агенту — в конце концов, что еще ему оставалось делать. Гарри нужно было восстанавливаться, вливаться, проверять пределы своих возможностей — после пойманной пули Валентайна было чудом то, что он вернулся.

Если бы только не тварь внутри Эггзи, все могло быть по-старому.

В последнее время она словно взбесилась.

Гарри имел дурную привычку все усложнять — своим видом, присутствием, приверженностью непонятному Эггзи кодексу чести и попытками сделать из него достойного человека.

Ноги в промокших носках замерзли.

Эггзи закончил возиться с пуговицами на рубашке, стянул ее на плечи, выпутался из рукавов и бросил на пол неопрятной влажной кучей. И пусть ему много раз говорили о неподобающем поведении и сотне различных «нельзя», он все равно останется собой, даже если наведет лоск и будет выглядеть на миллион.

Вскоре к рубашке присоединились брюки и носки, после недолгих колебаний Эггзи снял трусы — тоже противно промокшие. Тело от холода покрылось гусиной кожей, по голым ягодицам плеснуло сквозняком.

На спинке кровати, широкой, как море, висело полотенце, и Эггзи не замедлил им воспользоваться. Вытер мокрые волосы, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая.

Сердце почему-то билось тяжелее и чаще обычного, и это беспокоило.

— Ванна свободна, — сообщил из-за спины Гарри, прикрывая дверь с едва слышным стуком.

Эггзи закаменел. Долго ли он там стоял, наблюдая за его импровизированным стриптизом?

— Как вода? — не поворачиваясь, поинтересовался он.

Голос отказывался слушаться, срываясь на хрип. Не понимая, что это все означает, Эггзи повернул голову и нырнул в черный омут.

На Гарри был его любимый домашний халат — Эггзи знал, какой он на ощупь, помнил, как от него приятно пахнет уютом и домом и представлял, как он льнет к голой коже.

Если бы не три инъекции блокиратора, он бы уже, наверное, вел себя как оголодавшее по ласке животное. Потому что Гарри смотрел на него непроницаемыми темными глазами, челюсти крепко сжаты, ноздри раздуваются — словно чуя его запах на расстоянии, но это было невозможно.

Что он мог сказать наверняка — да он руку бы отдал на отсечение, — то, что ему это нравилось.

Гарри ему нравился — в общем и целом. И в этом была самая большая проблема.

— Вода почти закончилась, — будто сквозь толстый слой ваты услышал он. — Я слышал от хозяина гостиницы, что скоро все будет приведено в порядок.

— У нас не было лучших вариантов? 

— Слишком очевидно. В такой дыре нас не будут искать.

— Да, — отозвался Эггзи, как во сне. — Точно.

Он медленно выдохнул и обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер, прикрываясь, пусть и со значительным опозданием. Потом повернулся к Гарри всем телом, зябко переступая босыми ногами по холодному полу, ощущая шероховатость высокого ворса и собственное сердцебиение, колоколом отдающееся в горле.

Гарри моргнул, и наваждение исчезло — перед Эггзи снова стоял тот Гарри Харт, которого он обычно видел в извилистых коридорах штаб-квартиры. Спокойный, собранный и застегнутый на все пуговицы.

— Спасибо, что разрешил воспользоваться, — сдержанно поблагодарил он.

Ни единой эмоции, ни одного намека на... что-то, чему Эггзи пока не сумел подобрать названия.

— Всегда рад разделить пищу и кров, — пафосно сообщил Эггзи.

На лице Гарри появилась одна из тех редких улыбок, от которых в его глазах зажигались теплые огоньки.

— Не стой босиком, — произнес он, глядя сквозь внимательный прищур. — Эггзи, что-то случилось? 

— Все хорошо, — соврал он. — Замерз. 

— Я вижу. Прими душ, оденься и приходи ко мне. Мерлин должен прислать мне карту и кое-какие дополнительные данные. 

— Я скоро. Ты и оглянуться не успеешь.

Гарри ушел, оглянувшись напоследок, и Эггзи отмер, обессилено садясь на скрипнувшую кровать. Посмотрел на собственные руки — они тряслись, будто он не спал трое суток. Или столько же пил.  
За окном разворачивалась буря — потоки грязной воды хлестали в закрытое окно, прогремел гром, полыхнула молния, взрезая почерневшее небо.

Внутри Эггзи тоже была буря — только немного другого рода.

На миг, один короткий миг, ему показалось, что взгляд Гарри был тяжелым и темным, жарким, зовущим, и что звал он именно его.

Что еще секунда — и случится что-то непоправимое, ужасное, невозможное.

В горле пересохло.

Эггзи поднялся и как робот, на непослушных ногах, добрел до ванной. Только встав под теплую воду, он понял, что непоправимое уже случилось.

Он замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, а потом завел руку назад, отводя ягодицу, прикасаясь к тесно сжатому кольцу мышц. Надавил, раскрывая себя. Опустил голову, чувствуя, как вода стекает по волосам, шее, плечам, груди. Как в животе собирается горячий комок, а пальцы скользят легко, гладко, и от этого сладко подводит мышцы.

Эггзи осторожно толкнул пальцы глубже и выдохнул, осознав, в какую ситуацию его угораздило попасть:

— Блядь.

***

— Ты долго, — не поднимая взгляда от планшета, заметил Гарри.

— Нужно было кое-что уладить, — криво улыбнулся Эггзи.

Номер Гарри был похож на его как две капли воды: диван в углу, торшер на деревянной ноге, необъятная кровать, шкаф, тумбочка и дверь, ведущая в ванную. Окно выходило во внутренний двор, сейчас в мутное от льющейся снаружи воды стекло царапались ветки деревьев.

Гарри взглянул на Эггзи снизу вверх и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Эггзи опустился на диван и с облегчением вытянул ноги. Он чувствовал себя уставшим и старым, будто за пятнадцать минут, проведенных под теплой водой в душе, и за две минуты разговора с Мерлином постарел на пару десятков лет.

Быстрая разрядка не принесла результатов, внутри жгло от нетерпения и желания, по спине стекала непроизвольная мелкая дрожь — предвкушающая, жаркая, ненужная.

Если он сильно постарается, то сможет себя контролировать.

— Мерлин, ваши гребаные лекарства не действуют, — очень сдержанно сказал он пять минут назад, нацепив очки и разглядывая себя в зеркале.

Вид у него был сумасшедший: яркие губы, сбившееся дыхание, расширенные зрачки. Если по голосу трудно было бы определить его состояние, то одного взгляда определенно хватало для того, чтобы понять: у него неприятности.

Очень большие неприятности.

Мерлин долго молчал, а после ответил:

— Эггзи, это невозможно. 

— Посмотрите на меня и скажите, что вы видите, — процедил он, почти не разжимая губ.

Мерлин тяжело вздохнул. Эггзи до боли закусил нижнюю губу и приготовился услышать приговор. Наверняка его отошлют отсюда, отправят на замену другого агента, и дальше неизвестно, как сложатся его отношения с Кингсман.

Или наоборот. Известно слишком хорошо. 

Эксперимент провалился, человек с доминирующим омега-геном не в состоянии выполнить несложное задание. Эггзи представил себе разочарованный взгляд Гарри: «Эггзи, мне очень жаль». Или еще хуже: «Ты подвел меня, Эггзи».

— Мы не можем отменить операцию, — напряженно сказал Мерлин. — Прости, Эггзи. Ты уже разбирал свои вещи?

— Нет, — он не смог скрыть облегчения, скользнувшего в голосе, и расслабившегося лица.

Наверное, Мерлин это заметил. Он всегда все замечал. Его голос немного потеплел:

— Наш медик попросил положить в твою персональную аптечку кое-что новое. Это не поможет облегчить твое состояние, но скроет видимые признаки. 

— То есть, я смогу выйти на улицу и не бояться, что за мной протянется шлейф из страждущих альф?

— Если только ты сам этого не захочешь, — невесело пошутил Мерлин.

Эггзи посмотрел в зеркало и едва удержался от того, чтобы показать своему отражению два пальца. Мерлин был не виноват, это все тварь внутри него.

— Благодарю, — выдохнул он, снимая очки.

Таблетки подействовали быстро: когда Эггзи заходил в номер Гарри, то чувствовал, как перестает гореть лицо, а тугой узел внизу живота медленно расслабляется.

— Смотри, — сказал Гарри, показывая изображение на планшете. — Это схема здания, в которое нужно будет проникнуть. Вот тут — по словам информатора, — находится рабочее место нашей цели.

Эггзи внимательно смотрел на руки Гарри — он пальцем прослеживал маршрут, показывал точки, в которых были расположены камеры видеонаблюдения, задумчиво поглаживал мерцающий экран и говорил, говорил, говорил.

Его голос обволакивал, гипнотизировал, гладил Эггзи изнутри, заставляя хотеть большего. Например, чтобы Гарри наклонился и шептал ему на ухо что-то непристойное, стыдное, личное.

Эггзи облизнул пересохшие губы, стараясь выглядеть не слишком выпавшим из разговора.

Он запоминал детали, прокручивал их в голове и раскладывал по полочкам, упорядочивал поступающую информацию, но все равно не мог отвести взгляда от рук Гарри.

— Вот и все, — сообщил тот, ничего не заметив. Посмотрел на Эггзи в упор и улыбнулся:

— Я отправлю тебе копию. Остались вопросы?

Да, хотел сказать он. Да, конечно. Гарри, скажи, тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что у тебя красивые руки? Широкие ладони, длинные пальцы. Тебе говорили, что их хочется облизать? Эггзи начал бы с косточки на запястье. Прижался бы к ней губами, коснулся языком, а потом повел им по ребру ладони, добрался до мизинца и...

— Только один, — ответил Эггзи, откидывая голову на спинку дивана.

Внутри него происходило что-то страшное. Он не должен был чувствовать запах Гарри — блокирующие инъекции всегда с этим справлялись. Когда не было инъекций — давно, еще до Гарри и Кингсман, — были таблетки, запертая комната и плотные шторы на окнах.

Отчим ненавидел его за то, кто он такой.

Эггзи ненавидел отчима.

Но он чувствовал Гарри. Терпкий, приятный запах, который заставлял его сглатывать чаще обычного и желать неправильного.

— Вопрос, — напомнил Гарри, даже не догадываясь, что Эггзи мысленно целовал его в центр ладони, а потом прослеживал губами тонкие нити вен, тянущиеся вверх по запястью. — Какой?

Эггзи повернул голову, разглядывая его с непозволительно близкого расстояния. На Гарри не было очков, и это было ужасно несправедливо.

— Ты упомянул, что наш «клиент» — гей. Получается, мне придется его соблазнить?

Эггзи приподнял брови, ожидая ответа, как приговора. Для него это будет просто — мало, кто способен устоять перед омегой, когда у нее начинается течка, но для него это будет равносильно ходьбе по канату. Очень трудно удержать равновесие и не провалиться в омут самому: если инстинкты возьмут верх, все закончится плохо.

— Нет, ты ошибаешься, — сказал Гарри, глядя на него так внимательно, что Эггзи начал нервничать. — Это означает, что соблазнять его придется мне. Боюсь, ты для него слишком молод.

Гарри улыбнулся — той самой своей теплой улыбкой, от которой у Эггзи больно щемило сердце. Эггзи сглотнул и приказал твари внутри него заткнуться и сдохнуть.

Просто сдохни, подумал он ожесточенно.

— Гарри...

— Да, Эггзи?

Какого черта ты так на меня действуешь, чуть не спросил он, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Надо выспаться, — вместо этого сообщил он и поднялся.

Постоял, глядя на задумчивого Гарри сверху вниз, потом улыбнулся и ушел к себе.

Только закрыв за собой дверь, он позволил себе выдохнуть с облегчением. 

Еще немного, и он не смог бы сдержаться.

***

Эггзи выгнулся, раздвигая колени до тянущей боли в напряженных мышцах. Живот подводило и скручивало желанием, смешанным с удовольствием от предвкушения, с нарастающим зудом глубоко внутри, с пульсацией крови, бегущей по венам.

Мир вокруг него медленно расползался на яркие заплатки. Мир вокруг него сходил с ума.

Прямо здесь и сейчас, в темном номере, где-то на краю света, и здесь не было ни запертой снаружи двери, ни плотных штор на окнах, ни таблеток.

Он захлебнулся слишком свежим, холодным для него воздухом, с нарастающей злостью глядя в белый потолок. Внутри разгорался огненный ад, и он проваливался в него по кругу, все ниже и ниже, не зная, когда закончится это падение.

— Черт, — выдавил он придушенным шепотом, тревожа чуткую тишину. — Черт, черт, черт!

Низ живота горел и пульсировал. Эггзи сжал член, провел ладонью вверх и вниз, обнажая влажную от смазки головку. Разумеется, он был готов — целиком и полностью. Придется сказать медику — Оливеру, его звали Оливер, — что ему нужно что-то более серьезное.

Ему нужно что-то, что убьет эту тварь внутри него.

Наверное, Эггзи мог бы осознать, что никакой твари не существует: есть только он, Гэри Анвин, человек с доминирующим омега-геном, уникальный, способный на многое. Наверное, можно было осознать, что этой тварью был он сам.

Сейчас хотелось только одного: выстрелить себе в голову.

Вместо этого он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и выпутался из плотного кокона одеяла. Тело стало настолько чувствительным, что даже трение ткани о кожу вызывало непроизвольную дрожь удовольствия. И этого было недостаточно.

Хотелось большего.

До двери в ванную было шесть шагов — Эггзи преодолел это расстояние медленно, куда медленнее, чем мог бы, будь он в нормальном состоянии. На смену жаркой дрожи, прокатывающейся вдоль позвоночника, пришли холод и озноб; раньше, когда это только начиналось, он накачивал себя снотворными и блокирующими, долго спал и почти ничего не помнил. Иногда уснуть не получалось, и тогда было еще хуже. Врачи говорили, что период полового созревания — самый тяжелый. А после качали головами и отводили глаза, потому что ничем не могли помочь.

Вода показалась Эггзи не холодной — ледяной.

Он запрокинул голову, зажмурившись до слепящей черноты, и стоял так, дожидаясь, пока желание сделать хоть что-нибудь не уйдет — оставив после себя лишь порыв выключить воду и уйти отогреваться под одеяло.

Больше всего, конечно, хотелось уйти под одеяло к Гарри — к нему тянуло с такой силой, что не оставалось ни единой возможности сопротивляться. Это было очевидно с самой первой встречи, но Эггзи проигнорировал тревожный звоночек, списав все на свежесть впечатлений и кучу новой информации, которую предстояло рассортировать и уяснить. Он думал, что восхищен и немного влюблен, но это должно было пройти в тот момент, когда работа в секретной организации превратилась в рутину.

А потом началась эта гребаная течка — не вовремя, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые законы логики, стоило Гарри Харту вернуться с того света и показаться на глаза.

Эггзи выкрутил кран, выключая воду.

Дураком он не был, поэтому прекрасно понимал, что это могло означать. Чего понять не получалось, так это почему именно он. Почему именно он, почему именно Гарри, почему не кто-то другой или вообще никто. Он мог бы прожить прекрасную жизнь, никогда не встречая того, кто ему подходил, мог бы жить счастливо, не представляя себе, как это, мог бы жениться и завести детей. Принцесса Тильда — чем не замечательный вариант, она не раз предлагала ему себя после того, как мир был спасен. До Гарри все было так просто.

И зачем врать себе, ему не нужны новые препараты, те, что были до этого, прекрасно справлялись. Дело было не в них.

Эггзи надел пижамные штаны и встал посреди комнаты, не зная, что делать дальше, а пришел в себя в тот момент, когда Гарри уже открывал ему дверь.

Всклокоченный и сонный, он стоял на пороге своего номера, щурясь в резком электрическом свете узкого коридора.

— Эггзи? — удивленно спросил он, разглядывая его с головы до ног. — Что произошло?

— Я в курсе, что два часа ночи, — сообщил Эггзи, не глядя ему в глаза. Голос был хриплый. — Прости, что разбудил, не знаю, как это получилось. Я не хотел.

Гарри нахмурился, а потом посторонился, приглашая его пройти. Эггзи благодарно кивнул и сделал шаг вперед, задерживая дыхание. От Гарри пахло теплом, и сном, и уютом.

Интересно, подумал он, Гарри, ты понимаешь, как действуешь на меня? И чувствуешь ты хотя бы часть того, через что прохожу я?

— Это странно, — сказал Эггзи. — Прости, я зря пришел.

Гарри встал за его спиной, ни о чем не спрашивая. Эггзи заторопился:

— Ты ведь спал, да? Я не знаю, почему вдруг решил прийти, мне не спалось, поэтому...

— Я не спал, — медленно сказал Гарри, и от того, как он это произнес, Эггзи почувствовал жар. 

Потом он добавил, обойдя его по кругу и иронично прищурив глаза:

— Милая пижама.

— Нормальная, — ощетинился Эггзи, засовывая руки в карманы мягких штанов.

Голые плечи покрылись мурашками, его начинало лихорадить. А еще Гарри замечал что-то — его взгляд становился тяжелее, мрачнее, четче обозначалась линия челюсти. 

Эггзи сглотнул и выпалил, не позволяя себе задуматься над собственными словами:

— Можно я побуду у тебя? Я лягу на диване и не буду мешать, правда.

Усилившийся дождь продолжал барабанить в окно, полыхнула молния. Гарри приподнял брови в вежливом удивлении:

— Эггзи, если думаешь, что со мной безопасно, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься.

Эггзи застыл, тяжело сглатывая шипастый комок в горле. Протянул руку, касаясь сжавшихся губ Гарри кончиками пальцев.

И проснулся.

Будильник показывал восемь утра, одеяло сбилось в ноги, стояк был каменный.

Эггзи медленно выдохнул и побрел в душ, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым.

***

Голос Мерлина в наушнике звучал так отчетливо и близко, будто он полз по вентиляционной шахте не то, что позади Эггзи — рядом. И нашептывал при этом почти неприлично, таинственно понизив голос:

— Сейчас будет разветвление. Тебе необходимо выбрать правую ветку.

— Понял, — коротко отозвался Эггзи, покрутив головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы размять затекшую шею.

— На всякий случай уточняю: это с той стороны, где правая рука, — издевательски уточнил Мерлин почти без паузы. — Которую ты используешь, когда…

— Да понял я! — шепотом заорал Эггзи, задохнувшись от возмущения. — Поверьте, я в состоянии различить, где право, а где лево!

В наушнике раздался странный звук, будто кто-то с хлюпаньем отпивал из кружки. Потом послышался хруст, и этот звук можно было бы узнать из многих тысяч других: так хрустели печенья, которые Мерлин всегда оставлял в вазочке на своем рабочем столе. У него была отвратительная привычка устраивать себе чаепития прямо во время работы, когда кто-нибудь был на задании. Например, внедрялся в группировку террористов, или закладывал взрывчатку в ресторане, выкупленном мафией, или двигался к центру Земли, чтобы взрывчатку разминировать.

Или полз на пузе по узким коридорам вентиляции во вражеской биологической лаборатории, пока напарник, черт-бы-его-побрал-Гарри-Харт, охмурял главу этой организации.

При мысли о Гарри, который сейчас использовал все свое обаяние, чтобы понравиться жертве, Эггзи сначала бросило в дрожь, а потом прошило холодным бешенством. Настроение предсказуемо испортилось.

Мерлин снова отхлебнул чаю.

— Мерлин, вы издеваетесь? — убийственно вежливо спросил Эггзи, начиная ползком пробираться в правую ветку.

— Конкретно в этот момент — нет, — серьезно ответил тот. — А что?

— Вы жуете мне в ухо, — попенял ему Эггзи, пригибая голову. Тоннель заметно сужался, так что голова почти касалась изгвазданного в пыли и паутине «потолка». Это волей-неволей будило застарелую боязнь замкнутых пространств.

— Я жую ухо? — было совершенно точно понятно, что Мерлин издевался, причем голос у него был настолько спокойный и вежливый, что, не знай Эггзи, с каким лицом он иногда сидел перед мониторами в центре координации, то устыдился бы.

Мерлин был невероятным типом.

— У меня важное задание, — процедил Эггзи. — Я ползу, вымазанный в какой-то дряни, непонятно куда, чтобы выкрасть данные о мощнейшем биологическом оружии, а вы…

— Жую ухо?

— Мерлин!

— Мне затаиться и молчать все это время? — поинтересовался тот совершенно обыденным голосом. — Я думал, что мой голос тебя отвлечет.

— Он не позволяет мне сосредоточиться, — честно ответил Эггзи.

Мерлин вздохнул и растерянно произнес:

— Никогда бы не подумал, что с тобой так сложно. Помнится, раньше моя безобидная привычка тебя не злила. А сейчас замри. Ты добрался до нужного помещения и как раз сидишь на люке. Мне нужно полминуты на то, чтобы перехватить контроль над камерами видеонаблюдения.

Эггзи послушно замер и постарался дышать как можно тише и медленнее. Сердцебиение подскочило, организм получил ударную дозу адреналина; Эггзи почувствовал, как вены наполняет острое будоражащее ощущение всемогущества и вседозволенности. Он был уверен, что способен на все.

Его это, пожалуй, даже заводило.

Эггзи облизнул пересохшие губы и приготовился по команде начать операцию. Руки подрагивали от напряжения, зрение и слух, казалось, обострились.

— Начали, — скомандовал Мерлин.

Эггзи отсоединил крышку люка и спрыгнул вниз, мягко приземляясь на пол. Огляделся, фиксируя обстановку, а потом подошел к письменному столу. На столе стоял выключенный компьютер.

Сам кабинет был отделен от основной части лабораторий — технические помещения расходились от него полукругом, как лучи солнца. Отсюда руководитель отдавал приказы, здесь решал, что делать дальше.

Эггзи включил компьютер и под руководством Мерлина начал загрузку файлов на флэшку.

— После того, как передача файлов завершится, запусти в систему вирус, разработанный нашими специалистами, — бесстрастно инструктировал Мерлин. — У тебя есть около двадцати минут на то, чтобы покончить с делами и вернуться обратно.

Эггзи кивнул, гипнотизируя взглядом полосу загрузки.

Приток адреналина приглушил на время бурю внутри него, будто ему сделали укол анестезии, и все стало одинаково безвкусным и серым.

— Гарри справился с заданием? — ровным голосом спросил он.

Вежливое любопытство и безразличие дались ему очень нелегко, но Мерлин, кажется, поверил.

— Агент Галахад справился, — отозвался он с профессиональной сдержанностью. — Его целью было выиграть время.

Я рад, чуть не сказал Эггзи язвительно, вновь испытывая прилив раздражения и жгучей обиды. Он и сам не до конца понимал, что это — тварь внутри него, которая хотела Гарри только себе, или он сам, привыкший, что Гарри всегда в пределах досягаемости.

Наверное, ему просто нужно было в какой-то момент сорваться, выплеснуть свое негодование, а может, и дать волю твари. Один раз это помогло — он с удовольствием провел время с принцессой Тильдой, но тогда он был не в себе. Он слетел с катушек, оплакивая погибшего, как тогда казалось, наставника, празднуя победу над врагом и пытаясь забыться. Было хорошо; после он еще долгое время был умиротворенным и пустым, как выжатая досуха оболочка себя же.

А потом оказалось, что Гарри жив и…

— Готово, — напряженно сказал Эггзи, выключая компьютер.

— Отлично сработано, — похвалил Мерлин. — А теперь возвращайся тем же путем, осталось семь минут.

Эггзи убедился, что компьютер полностью выключился, выдохнул и огляделся напоследок. Окна в кабинете были высокие, от пола и до самого потолка, и закат был потрясающе красивый. Создавалось впечатление, словно по золоту и лазури разлилась кровь.

Где-то там Гарри возвращался в гостиницу, успешно выполнив свою часть задания.

— Агент Экскалибур, — поторопил Мерлин. 

— Да, — отозвался Эггзи, возвращаясь туда, откуда пришел. — Простите, я задумался.

— Крайне не вовремя.

Эггзи аккуратно установил крышку люка на место и двинулся в обратном направлении, дыша через раз. Темный провал не пугал его, адреналин придавал сил и заставлял забыть о физических неудобствах, но горячка уже уходила, и на ее место возвращался озноб. Эггзи тяжело выдохнул, и Мерлин обеспокоенно спросил:

— Эггзи, тебе плохо?

Эггзи остановился, пережидая приступ накатившего ледяного холода. Он чувствовал себя так, будто прямо здесь и сейчас у него крошились кости.

— Эггзи?

— Простите, — дрожащим голосом отозвался он, изо всех сил стараясь звучать бодро. — Небольшая накладка. Я уже двигаюсь дальше.

Мерлин помолчал, а потом устало вздохнул:

— Пожалуйста, не расслабляйся. Нужно выбраться оттуда как можно быстрее. Агент Галахад только что сообщил мне, что он на месте.

— Когда мы возвращаемся?

Мерлин снова начал хрустеть печеньями — как спустя какое-то время догадался Эггзи, это была довольно нервная привычка, проявляющая себя в моменты острых переживаний, и никогда ее не осуждал. Ну, если только не боролся с неудовлетворенной тварью внутри. 

Спустя почти минуту беспрерывного треска и хруста в наушнике Мерлин наконец-то ответил:

— Думаю, дня через два будет безопасно. Сейчас вам с агентом Галахадом лучше затаиться. Если пожелаете, можете изобразить из себя обычных туристов. Уверен, вам понравится.

Эггзи хмыкнул, никак не прокомментировав сказанное. Если бы не течка, он и впрямь воспользовался бы таким щедрым предложением — редко когда во время заданий в других странах ему удавалось улизнуть, чтобы успеть посмотреть на достопримечательности.

В нынешней ситуации он бы не рискнул, даже почувствовав себя лучше. И дело было не в том, что он опасался чужого нежелательного внимания, а в том, что боялся собственной реакции.

Эггзи чувствовал, что подходит к пределу; рубежу, через который достаточно легко перешагнуть. Если он сделает этот шаг, то больше не будет собой.

У всякого терпения есть срок годности, а он в последнее время работал на износ.

Эггзи полз вперед, с облегчением чувствуя, как расширяется коридор.

Пожалуй, самое разумное, что он мог сделать в сложившейся ситуации — закрыться в номере, завернуться в одеяло и ждать, пока оно не пройдет.

Именно так он и задумал сделать, когда вернется в гостиницу.

Именно так и никак иначе.

Все его планы оказались порушены в момент, когда он, уставший, измученный и больной, перешагнул порог своего номера. 

Было уже темно; Эггзи подрагивающей рукой потянулся к кнопке выключателя на стене и замер, ошарашенный накатившим на него запахом постороннего. Это был запах Гарри.

— Эггзи, — подтверждая его догадку, произнес Гарри из темноты. — Твое состояние явно оставляет желать лучшего.

— Я воняю, да? — криво ухмыльнулся Эггзи, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал одновременно бодро и безразлично. — Если ты спросишь, я расскажу тебе о системе вентиляции в лаборатории и о том, что там просто нереально много всякого дерьма. А потом мне пришлось...

Гарри тяжело, прерывисто выдохнул, и Эггзи осекся. 

Нажал на выключатель, и комнату затопил неяркий желтый свет, позволяющий рассмотреть Гарри, сидящего на его кровати. В руках он держал упаковку таблеток. Тех самых, которые Эггзи принимал вчера вечером и сегодня утром, чтобы иметь возможность выйти из этого чертова отеля. 

Таблетки, которые только скрывают, но не...

— Когда ты планировал рассказать, что у тебя неприятности? — очень сдержанно поинтересовался Гарри, не глядя Эггзи в глаза. — И не думай, что я не понял, для чего они предназначены. Это просто объяснить, учитывая твое состояние.

Эггзи подобрался, чувствуя надвигающуюся бурю: Гарри был раздосадован и зол, это читалось в каждом его жесте и взгляде. Иногда он проявлял чрезмерную и ненужную заботу, хотя мог сделать вид, что не имеет отношения к происходящему. Иногда Эггзи совершенно его не понимал. 

Иногда понимал слишком хорошо. 

Если бы у него самого был ученик, он, наверное, вел бы себя точно так же. 

Молчание затягивалось.

Эггзи на подгибающихся ногах прошел несколько метров и рухнул на диван, только теперь в полной мере оценив, насколько тяжело ему было до этого держать себя в вертикальном положении. Добирался он на силе угасающего адреналина; важно было незамеченным покинуть лаборатории и незамеченным же пробраться в отель, попутно избежав нежелательного внимания людей на улице. Он подозревал, что действие лекарства недолговечно, и сейчас понимал, насколько ему повезло.

Сердце билось неравномерно и тяжело, в горле пересохло; у Эггзи было полное и бесповоротное ощущение проигранной партии — независимо от того, во что он играл, его потуги оказались бессмысленными.

— Гарри, — хрипло выговорил он. — Я очень хочу сказать тебе что-нибудь убедительное и умное, но, поверь, сейчас не лучшее для этого время.

— Разумеется, — холодно ответил тот, подходя ближе.

Эггзи почувствовал озноб, продравший его с головы до ног, и выступившие над верхней губой капельки пота.

Чертов Гарри Харт стоял настолько близко, обволакивал собой так плотно, что хотелось...

— ...ггзи? Эггзи?

Туман перед глазами рассеялся; Эггзи откашлялся и севшим голосом приказал:

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тут же на тебя напрыгнул, то уходи. Я позже извинюсь. А сейчас — уйди.

Гарри окинул его странным взглядом. Если бы Эггзи не знал его, то мог бы подумать, что это было желание. Потом оно сменилось на что-то еще — что-то, чего Эггзи не смог расшифровать.  
Он почти не чувствовал своего тела. Или наоборот, чувствовал его слишком хорошо. Одежда давила на кожу, как тяжелая металлическая броня; воздух был перенасыщен запахами; пространство вокруг гудело от нереализованных возможностей.

Тварь внутри быстро набирала силу. У Эггзи не осталось сил на то, чтобы продолжать ее удерживать.

Он услышал шаги и щелчок дверного замка.

— Спасибо, — шепотом поблагодарил он, бессильно растекаясь по дивану, позволяя, наконец, первому приступу дробящей боли прошить его насквозь.

— За что? — светским тоном поинтересовалась пустота голосом Гарри, и это подействовало не хуже ледяной воды.

Эггзи повернул голову и увидел, как Гарри методично закрывает внутренние дверные замки один за другим.

Щелк, щелк, щелк.

Следом — легкие, уверенные шаги. И задвижки на окнах — щелк, щелк, щелк. Он занавесил окна шторами и осмотрелся, будто пытаясь понять, достаточно ли надежно запер выходы, оставил ли хоть одну лазейку.

Потом посмотрел на Эггзи и медленно, размеренно произнес:

— Сейчас я дам тебе возможность выбрать, Эггзи. Я далеко не так стар и глуп, как ты, видимо, считаешь, поэтому...

— Нет! — вырвалось у Эггзи непроизвольно. — Я вовсе не считаю тебя...

И замолчал, понимая, что все его слова сейчас прозвучат неуместно. Ему бы и в голову никогда не пришло всерьез назвать Гарри старым: в конце концов, он действительно не представлял, сколько ему лет, но...

Гарри смотрел на него без улыбки. Горькие складки у губ будто стали глубже и четче в неуверенном тусклом свете, льющемся с потолка. Пожалуй, таким серьезным Эггзи видел его всего один раз: когда облажался на последнем испытании и угнал машину Артура. А после стоял перед Гарри у него дома и слушал, как его отчитывают за глупость, как нерадивого мальчишку, каким он никогда не был.

— Дам тебе выбрать, — продолжил Гарри спокойно. — Я вижу твое состояние. И догадываюсь, что, точнее, кто стал его причиной. Поверь, мне самому приходится несладко. Думаю, ты не представляешь, какое воздействие на меня оказываешь.

Эггзи потрясенно молчал, больше не решаясь его прерывать. Кровь молоточками стучалась в висках, в животе затягивался жаркий узел.

Гарри помолчал, а после продолжил, бесстрастно и спокойно, будто говорил о чем-то отвлеченном, не касающимся никого из них прямо или косвенно:

— Возможно, сейчас я делаю очень большую ошибку, но выбор невелик. Я предлагаю тебе свою помощь.

Эггзи облизнулся, не веря своим ушам. Тварь внутри бурно радовалась: возьми, прими, сделай своим. 

Чахлые ростки здравого смысла, погребенные под мыслями о более приятных вещах, взывали: для Гарри это дружеская услуга, не более; как ты будешь смотреть ему в глаза, когда все закончится?

Его мелко потряхивало и знобило, кости плавились и крошились.

Эггзи на миг прикрыл глаза, пытаясь упорядочить мысли, а глаза открыла уже Тварь.

Тварь посмотрела на Гарри сквозь оценивающий прищур и улыбнулась губами Эггзи. А потом Гарри с изменившимся лицом, будто загипнотизированный, сделал шаг вперед.

 

Эггзи мотнул головой, пытаясь сбросить с себя гипнотическое оцепенение и черную муть, в которую провалился, когда на несколько мгновений потерял контроль.

Тварь позволила ему наблюдать: она околдовала Гарри и увлекла за собой, а потом в спину толкнулся матрас, промявшийся под весом двух человек.

Тварь смотрела на Гарри глазами Эггзи и так искренне хотела его, что перехватывало их одно на двоих дыхание.

Тусклый свет позволял рассмотреть лицо Гарри во всех подробностях; Эггзи цеплялся за него взглядом, прогоняя Тварь, напоминая себе, кто он такой и что должен делать. Он — агент Кингсман. Он должен уметь противостоять любой силе, в том числе своей собственной.

Когда Гарри развел его колени, приподнял и устроился между них, прижимаясь, притираясь вплотную, Тварь застонала, и Эггзи застонал вместе с ней.

Гарри повел ладони вверх по напрягшимся бедрам, а сам смотрел, смотрел с такой невозможной жадностью и нежностью, что впору было разрыдаться. 

Вместо этого Эггзи зажмурился и сильно прикусил нижнюю губу.

Боль немного отрезвила.

Сердце билось так сильно, что он задыхался, губа саднила. Гарри наклонился над ним, настороженный, и тепло коснулся его лба:

— Эггзи, — выдохнул он, потревожив легкие пряди. — Не нужно.

Эггзи пробрало от звука его голоса: волна жара прокатилась вдоль позвоночника, толкнулась внизу живота, там, где соприкасались их бедра, и растворилась, оставив после себя горячечную дрожь. И ощущение, что тело ко всему успело подготовиться: Эггзи явно почувствовал, как промокает тонкая ткань брюк от выделяющейся смазки. Ощущение было неприятным и побуждало желание немедленно снять с себя лишнюю одежду.

Он посмотрел на Гарри снизу вверх и увидел, что тот улыбнулся. А потом Гарри шевельнул бедрами, вжимаясь в Эггзи, потираясь об него так откровенно, приятно и долгожданно, что Эггзи снова чуть не застонал в голос. Тварь восхищенно протихла.

— Я хочу кое-что тебе сказать, — выговорил Эггзи хрипло.

Гарри наклонился, прижимаясь раскрытыми губами к его шее, прижал бешено бьющийся пульс языком. Эггзи сбился, но все-таки договорил, пусть и не так твердо, как хотелось бы:

— Если после всего этого ты скажешь мне, что я тебя заставил, я… ничего не сделаю. У тебя нет, ох, черт… выбора.

Гарри чувствительно прикусил кожу и поднял голову, выглядя так изумленно, что Эггзи невольно почувствовал себя мальчишкой, застигнутым за каким-нибудь стыдным занятием:

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я не способен противостоять своим инстинктам? Ты весьма невысокого обо мне мнения, мой мальчик.

Он с непроницаемым лицом наклонился к его уху и сказал негромко:

— Раскрою тебе секрет: я знал, на что подписываюсь, еще в тот день, когда приехал вызволять тебя из полицейского участка. Поверь, у меня было достаточно времени. Хотя трудно примириться с тем, что твоя пара сидит напротив и пытается заставить пойти снег в стеклянном шаре.

Эггзи не понимал, о чем он говорил: он не помнил ни стеклянного шара, ни снега, ничего. От шепота, проникающего под кожу, он загорался с головы до ног, а когда Гарри снова потерся об него, Эггзи выгнулся и захрипел, всем телом ощущая осушающую волну оргазма.

Когда он открыл невесть почему зажмуренные глаза, то обнаружил себя судорожно вцепившимся в Гарри. Он осторожно разжал пальцы, пригладил рубашку у него на спине и тронул напряженные плечи. А потом повел вниз, изучая его спину. Тонкая белая ткань мялась под прикосновениями, шуршала и скользила. Гарри тяжело дышал ему в шею, прижимаясь щекой, гладил кончиками пальцев плечо.

Эггзи добрался до поясницы, провел ниже и, не отдавая себе отчет, обеими ладонями сжал его ягодицы, втискивая в себя еще жарче, еще сильнее.

— Черт, Эггзи, — выдавил Гарри, поднимая голову. — Мне это слишком нравится.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Эггзи, и тот почувствовал, как к лицу начинает приливать кровь. По телу растекалась блаженная расслабленность, приправленная чувством острого возбуждения.  
Тварь, успокоившаяся было, просила добавки, и Эггзи понял, что сейчас был с ней почти согласен.

— Я хотел бы раздеться, — сообщил он, глядя Гарри в глаза.

Гарри тронул губами его скулу, целомудренно, мягко, так нежно и спокойно, что у Эггзи перехватило дыхание. И спросил:

— А я хотел бы наконец-то тебя поцеловать. Можно?

Вопрос был очень глупым и не требовал произнесенного вслух ответа. Эггзи притянул его за шею, сминая губы своими. Гарри немного помедлил, словно раздумывая, а потом ответил в бешеном темпе — словно отпуская себя с поводка. Он навис над Эггзи на согнутых локтях и поцеловал в ответ: уверенно, напористо и так жадно, что у Эггзи закружилась бы голова, не кружись она с самого начала.

Когда Гарри отстранился, чтобы перевести дух, Эггзи обессиленно прикрыл глаза и с облегчением рассмеялся:

— У меня снова стоит.

— Это хорошо, — светским голосом подтвердил Гарри, накрыв ладонью его пах. Погладил мокрую ткань и взялся расстегивать брюки.

Эггзи приподнял бедра и позволил Гарри снять с себя брюки вместе с трусами. Попутно его обласкали взглядом, а руки тепло прошлись по напрягшимся бедрам. Рубашку с него Гарри тоже снял сам:

— Всегда хотелось это сделать, — сообщил он обыденно, погладил его горло кончиками пальцев и взялся за тугие мелкие пуговицы.

Под его взглядом было жарко, но почему-то ни капли не стыдно. Эггзи думал, что будет чувствовать себя, как идиот, но неожиданно оказалось, что это далеко не так. Гарри наклонился, прижал языком сосок, и Эггзи сжал основание члена, чтобы снова не кончить слишком быстро.

Гарри посмотрел на его пальцы, пережимающие толстую вену, и, улыбнувшись, прихватил губами влажную от смазки головку. Эггзи взвыл, чуть не вцепившись ему в волосы, и Гарри его отпустил.

— Прости, что заставляю ждать, — сказал он и встал, ненадолго оставив Эггзи.

Гарри-черт-бы-его-побрал-Харт раздевался перед ним так, будто это было для него привычным делом: спокойно, методично и без капли стеснения. Будто это происходило не раз и не два, будто для них двоих это — норма.

Он вернулся к Эггзи волной голого, ничем не прикрытого возбуждения, прижался всем телом, укладываясь сверху, придавливая теплой тяжестью, вплавляясь в Эггзи, сливаясь с ним.

Эггзи принял его, будто возвращался домой из очень долгого путешествия: с пугающей простотой. Гарри толкнулся внутрь, и это было слишком правильно. Смотрел сверху вниз расширенными колодцами зрачков, и тусклый желтый свет, отражаясь в них, падал на самую глубину и терялся.

Эггзи шевельнулся, подстраиваясь под его ритм: размеренный и тихий, будто Гарри только пытался понять, как нужно с ним обращаться, и сорвавшийся в беспорядок, стоило только Эггзи наклонить его голову к себе и прижаться губами к губам.

Он перестал чувствовать себя, зато почувствовал что-то другое, будто они так тесно сплелись, что стали одним существом: Гарри внутри и снаружи, его растерянный пустой взгляд, и излом сведенных бровей, и искаженные искусанные губы.

— Черт, — выговорил Эггзи между лихорадочными прикосновениями губ к губам, которыми стали их поцелуи. — Черт, Гарри!..

Взгляд у Гарри стал беспомощным; Эггзи зажмурился и провалился в белое ничто, ощущая лишь сжимающуюся вокруг него пустоту.

Гарри что-то спрашивал у него, но Эггзи не слышал.

Он проваливался в кроличью нору. Ему было не до разговоров.

***

Эггзи не проснулся — очнулся. 

Он вскинулся, распахивая глаза в темноту, тут же почувствовал мешанину запахов и настороженно повернул голову, одновременно боясь и надеясь увидеть рядом с собой спящего Гарри.

Гарри был здесь; вид у него был утомленный и счастливый, губы припухли. На его шее Эггзи, присмотревшись, увидел несколько темных пятен — обострившееся зрение позволяло рассмотреть и такие вещи. Эггзи сглотнул и облизнул запекшиеся губы, изо всех сил желая просто попить воды. Горло саднило. Похоже, он кричал.

Тварь затаилась, удовлетворенная и счастливая. Это был редкий случай, когда Эггзи был с ней солидарен: он тоже был удовлетворен и счастлив, хотя мысли о том, что он только что переспал со своим наставником, по-прежнему приводили его в ужас и почти религиозный трепет. Это же почти как трахнуть мечту.

Эггзи подтянулся и дрожащей рукой подхватил с тумбочки стакан с остатками воды. Судя по темноте за окном, времени прошло не так уж много; слышались раскаты грома. Шел ливень.

Эггзи осушил стакан, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Кости больше не ныли и не крошились печеньем. Голова была на удивление ясной. Тварь... кажется, была довольна.

Он обернулся на Гарри и, почти не дыша, устроился рядом. Закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

Завтра их наверняка будет ждать серьезный разговор о том, как жить дальше, что делать, и нужны ли им эти отношения. Они будут говорить о том, что у них мало общего. Что разница в возрасте рано или поздно даст о себе знать. Что однажды Гарри постареет, а Эггзи все еще будет молод. Что когда-нибудь Эггзи захочет найти себе женщину. Что каждый из них привык к одиночеству и не потерпит вмешательства в свою жизнь.

Потом они наверняка поссорятся, поспорят и не будут разговаривать до вечера.

Наверное.

А пока Эггзи медленно засыпал, покачиваясь на волнах подступающего сна, и не думал ни о чем.

Он был счастлив.


End file.
